Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Hyrde
Summary: AU: Every relationship, at one point or another, reaches a crossroads. The trick is to decide what to do once you come to it.
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Music blared from the speakers of the beat-up red Toyota as it flew down the highway, windows open, speakers cranked up. The air conditioning was broken, but at least the stereo system worked. The young driver, steering easily with one hand, was tall, stocky, long-haired, tattooed and wearing black sunglasses. He was driving just over the speed limit, fast enough to pass other vehicles, slow enough not to catch the attention of any policemen. Behind and around him, the car was crammed with stuff: books, clothes, duffle bags, and an odd array of boxes, cabinets and cases. One item hadn't fit into any of the cases, and lay on the seat beside him – a long Japanese sword, gleaming silver.

Roman Reigns was on his way home from college.

He whistled along with the music as he sped down the miles of cracked asphalt on the Pennsylvania turnpike, dexterously avoiding the potholes. He breathed in relief when he hit the turnoff for 80 East. A few more hours or so and he'd be back in Virginia, Fairfax County, the suburb of DC where he lived.

It had been a good year for him. It should have been his graduation year, but he had a few more courses to take, due to some low grades during football season where he had little time for schoolwork despite the fact that he was supposed to be a student athlete. Nevertheless, he had a couple more credits to earn: no biggie. One last semester, and he'd be free. Most of his friends had already graduated, and he figured that was just as well: he'd have more time to study and less time for goofing off.

He shook his head, thinking of the good memories of this past school year with his friends. Yes, college was fun and interesting. At some point though he was going to have to settle down, get serious about life, maybe even cut his hair.

Naaah.

He checked his cell phone, wondering if Kady was nearly home by now. They'd said goodbye only an hour ago, at dawn at a rest stop where the highway forked into north and east branches just outside of Harrisburg. She was headed north: he was going east and south: their paths had split. He missed her already.

He had promised to be a good boyfriend, send her presents, call a lot. She thanked him and wondered aloud if that meant she'd have to be a good girlfriend, and what did that mean?

"It means you love me, no matter what," he had said, grinning.

She had only rolled her eyes and kissed him.

Then she had gotten into her own beat-up car, an old farm truck, gathered her long, wild black hair into a ponytail, waved a final goodbye, and driven off. As he had watched her go, he felt the same wistful longing that he always regarded her with, but it was magnified by the circumstances. Kady was cool, almost too cool for him. She was a slight, sturdy girl with a blockbuster personality. She always wore ripped jeans and wrapped thin braids in her hair with colored thread like a Native American: lots of people thought she was Cherokee. But she was Asian – well, half Vietnamese.

And to Roman, she had about her the mystique of the Far East, even though her father was Polish-American. She had that aloofness, those dark, inscrutable eyes – and that hair! Long, black, wavy, tumbling down her back like a waterfall. And she was – well, put together nicely. She sometimes complained about her height because she thought people didn't take her seriously, but he liked that she was so petite. It gave him a fighting chance. For a long time he hadn't been able to figure out if he just had a massive crush on her, or if this was true love, but now he decided he was willing to gamble that it was the real thing.

Back a few years ago when they had met at Mason College, it had been a moment of no significance for either of them. Neither of them had cared much for the other. They ran in different circles, had different interests. Ironically, they only met when Roman had developed a slight crush on Kady's roommate. Even after being formally introduced, they had spent most of their time arguing with each other. But over the course of two years, somehow he had swept Kady off her feet – literally at one point – and, he admitted, she had knocked him off his high horse as well.

So, for the past year or so, they hadn't been able to get enough of one another, and now, driving home, he was starting to wonder if that had ramifications for both of their futures.

For a person as organized and goal-oriented as she was, Kady was fairly cagey on that point. He strongly suspected that her future plans had never included taking up with a football jock, sword-wielding martial artist from the suburbs like himself. She had just graduated – her family wasn't rich, and she'd gotten her mental health degree as quickly and cheaply as possible. Last summer she and Roman had gone down to Colombia to volunteer in an orphanage and school together, which had been another set of adventures, but this summer she had indicated the time had come for serious plans.

Roman agreed, but he wasn't entirely sure she was ready for the serious plans he was starting to think about now.

The problem was, he didn't want to be in the position of proposing marriage to a girl who was going to say no. And Kady just might say no to him, whether she liked him or not.

He sighed as the song shuffle came to an end, and briefly clicked his Ipod to shift to a mix of adventure movie themes. He was coming into the suburbs of DC: home. A whole different adventure. His mom's health was better these days – she had muscular sclerosis, but was surviving. Even though she could no longer walk, she had managed to keep going strong, even on crutches. His kid brothers were always in trouble, between sports, karate, and computer club. And he wondered what his dad had been up to. Most likely, Dad had figured out a new way to hack into the government computer database and reprogram their coffee makers. Or create software that would change every traffic light from yellow to purple, or something. Roman had better get home and find out.

In another hour, Roman turned off the highway and into one of the hundreds of neighborhoods that sprawled out from the DC beltway. He drove past green spaces and gated communities and gateless communities, condos and apartment buildings, tiny rows of little shops, boutique strip malls, and gargantuan big box stores separated by landscaped slabs of banked earth and color-coordinated flower beds.

He turned right, and took a highway that shunted him through several miles of woods and towering concrete sound barriers and slid off an exit into another older town of assorted stores that stood like islands on half-acres of concrete, past trees huddled like lost tourists in groups around drainage ditches, past overgrown woodland developments, and developments built hurriedly on old farmland, vinyl split-levels and ranches with strings of spindly bushes and privacy fences dividing the lots.

Then he took a bypass to avoid the shattered remnant of an old main street with one or two blocks of old-time buildings. He turned right into an even older development of small brick Cape Cods separated by lines of chain-link fences that were mostly hidden beneath piles of vines and embedded in hedges. This development had trees stuck at random in yards and sidewalks, some trees so old that their roots buckled the cement sidewalks and their branches spitefully dropped limbs during every storm.

Last year's hurricane season had seen the demise of the two octogenarians who hemmed in Roman's parents' house. During the tornado in the wake of Hurricane Splendid, the two trees had fallen upon each other viciously, as though motivated by a long-held grudge, and toppled into the yard, narrowly missing the roof but destroying the front porch and the chain-linked fence. Insurance and the town had paid for a new fence and sidewalk, and Roman's mom had said she had never liked the front porch anyway, which was too small to even put a lawn chair on. The façade of the house now had slightly pinker lines of bricks flanking the front door where the posts for the porch had been, and the ragged yard had a growing fishnet of crabgrass spreading over the eight-foot circles of clay that marked the trees' graves.

Roman parked his car, levering himself into the five-foot curb space between a minivan and a compact with one practiced maneuver, and got out, grabbing several bags and his sword. With a great roar, he leapt over the fence into the yard, instigating cries of "Roman is back!" Seconds later, the front screen door banged open to let loose two boys who immediately threw themselves upon Roman with yells of their own. Roman thrust the sword into the turn, dropped his bags, and tackled his first assailant, dropping him to the ground. He flipped the ten-year-old over his back, and roared in dismay, "You guys haven't been practicing!"

His brothers ignored him and went for his luggage instead. "Hey, did you get Insane Drivers III?" 14-year-old Dean said by way of greeting.

"No, I did not!" Roman swiped his backpack back from Dean. "Hey, leave that alone!" he said to Seth, who was swinging the sword around, decapitating tiger lilies. He yanked the weapon away and turning, grabbed a metal throwing star from Dean's hand. "Barbarians!"

"Did you bring me a present?"

"Are you home now for good?"

"What did you bring home?"

"No, yes, wait and see." Roman said, stepping inside and sliding the sword easily into the hooks by the door that marked its place.

The staircase wall was filled with weapons both Eastern and Western, and Roman's sword was positioned just between Seth's Spanish rapier and Dean's gladiator dagger. The messy room was decorated with bamboo scrolls and glass Japanese fishing weights that dangled in nets from the ceiling, souvenirs of his dad's army years overseas. With careful aim, Roman tossed the throwing star, and it made a new jag in the trim over the mantelpiece, which had been its home ever since it had accidentally landed there many years before, making a gash which grew bigger by the years, and to which his mother had resigned herself.

He strode through the tiny living room past the blaring video game console with the cracked screen to the bedroom next to the kitchen, meeting his mom who had struggled to her crutches to greet him. Her blond hair was cut short, and she was wearing an oversized shirt in a cheerful pink and jeans.

He kissed her. "Hi Mom! I'm back!"

Mom accepted his hug affectionately. "Did you have a good trip home?"

"Oh, yeah. I would have made it in three hours if I hadn't stopped. Hey Dad!"

Dad was home from work – that was unusual. Maybe Mom had had a bad day? He was also intent on the bedroom computer – not unusual at all. Finishing a keystroke sequence, his Dad tore his eyes from the screen and set them on his oldest son. "Roman! Glad to have you home!" His Dad's black beard and sideburns had a bit more gray in them, but the eyes behind his glasses twinkled and the laugh-lines were firmly fixed in place. Mom must not be doing too bad.

As if answering his thought, Mom said, "I had a doctor's appointment today, so your father stayed home to take me."

"Everything okay?"

"All clear."

Roman kissed his Mom and Dad. "Good. Hey, I'm going to run to the post office. Anyone need anything while I'm out?"

"Diet Coke," his Mom said. "And green tea for your Dad. Can you go by the grocery store and see what's on sale in the meat section? I haven't planned dinner for tonight yet."

"How about I pick up Chinese? My treat."

Mom grinned. She always looked beautiful when she smiled. "Sure! I'll take you up on that."

His Dad had swiveled his chair inexorably back towards the computer, but dug into his pocket. "You said you were going to the post office? Here. Check the P.O. box for me." He flipped the keys over his shoulder and started on the keyboard again.

Roman caught them with one hand. "No prob, Dad."

Whistling, he went out to his car. Dean and Seth were bringing in his luggage and belongings from the car and piling them on the front room carpet.

"Are you going out?" asked Dean.

"Can we go with you?" chimed in Seth.

"Only if you behave!" said Roman with a grin.

Without answering, his brothers jumped into the car with him and settled themselves comfortably in the back and front seats. Dean grabbed his Ipod and cranked up the loudest song.

"Turn that thing down," Roman said, checking his mirrors while he reversed out of his parking spot. "So what's been going on?"

"Dean's grounded _again_ from computer games but he's still watching me," tattled Seth from the back seat.

"Shut up!" Dean exclaimed, turning around to smack his brother but was stopped by Roman who shot him a warning look. "Dad's working on new tracking software," answered Dean as he settled down again.

"How's it coming?"

"Dunno," shrugged Dean. "He used to talk about it all the time, but he's been quiet lately. Bet he's working on something new. So how's the hot babe?"

Roman groaned. "Dean, let's get this straight. Women and girls are _ladies_. Not chicks, not babes, not anything else. Okay? Show some respect, or Kady's going to slam you upside a wall when you're least expecting it."

"Is she coming down? Do we get to meet her?" Seth, the ten-year-old, cut in.

"I don't know. All depends on whether she can afford it. Life's hard when you're a poor college graduate. I might go up and see her sometime."

"Can you take us?" asked Seth.

"Yes. I'll enslave you to Kady's younger siblings and you two can work on the farm and learn some manners."

"Pig manners." That was Dean.

"You start acting like a pig, I'll let them send you to the slaughterhouse. Okay, stay here!" They had reached the post office. Roman grabbed the brown paper parcel and got out.

"What's that?" Asked Dean sticking his head out the window.

"Present for Kady. Got to mail it."

"What is it?" Asked Seth as he nonchalantly flicked Dean behind the ear which caused Dean to slap Seth's hand away and glare at his younger brother.

"None of your business. Stay in the car, don't fight. At least not to the death." He strode through the glass doors to the lobby and joined the line. He mailed the package and stopped by the lines of boxes to check the mail for his Dad.

It was full to the brim, mostly with junk mail. He figured he had better sort through it. No use bringing even more stuff into their crowded home. Slipping into his typical role as Dad's unofficial secretary, he started opening letters and checking them out.

Ah. Several of the "serious" letters were actually money-begging letters from political PACs. He tossed those and opened the remaining handful. That's how he found the check.

It was printed, like a payroll check, from the Unicorn Foundation, but the memo said, "Winnings." Paid to "Cash" in the amount of $1,234,567.89.

"This isn't real," Roman said. He flipped to the back of the check, expecting to see "This is a sample" inscribed in red on the back. Nothing. "This isn't real," he said, looking for background printing, any sign that this was just a scam. "Nah. This isn't real."

But the typed amount said _one million, two hundred and thirty four thousand, five hundred and sixty seven dollars and 89/100._

Finally, not knowing what else to do, he folded the check, stuck it in his pocket, grabbed the rest of the remaining mail, and went to the car.

As he could have predicted, Dean and Seth were fighting, but fortunately blood had not yet been shed.

"Where are we going now?" Seth demanded between yells and accusations of Dean.

"Bank."

"What for?"

"Just going to try something. I'm curious."

"CKTC!" Dean shouted.

"Hm?" Roman was turning on the motor.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Mom's taken to using the acronym with Dad. That's how often she says it these days."

"Interesting," Roman murmured.

In the lobby of their family bank, Roman handed over the check to the teller, folded his arms, and leaned forward on the ledge. "Can you tell me if this is a real check?"

The teller did the same thing he had done: looked in over, flipped it to the back, scanned it again. "Looks okay to me. Why?"

"I got it in one of those junk mail letters."

She nodded with a knowing smile. "Want me to try and deposit it?"

"Sure, might as well."

"With that kind of amount, they'll probably put a hold on it. Maybe two to eleven business days."

"That's fine. No rush," said Roman smiling back at the teller.

It couldn't hurt to try.

 **Something new. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **I still intend to update my other stories, but this weird and silly story popped into my head and held the rest of my stories captive until I wrote this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity Killed The Cat

Kady sloshed through the muddy field in her barn boots and paused, looking out over the rooting animals to the hilly landscape and the silver clouds beyond. Part of her hoped that she didn't get any response from the stack of resumes she had just sent out. Working in an office just wasn't going to compare with farm work. Even farm work with smelly pigs.

Absently she poked a stick at two of the younger hogs, who were squabbling over the same banana peel. "C'mon, settle down," she said equitably.

The roar of a truck caught her attention, and she looked over at the rundown little farmhouse where the remainder of her ten brothers and sisters lived with her parents. A white mail truck was cautiously backing up their winding gravel driveway.

Curious, she dumped the rest of the compost onto the grunting pigs, grabbed the bucket and the hose, and walked back towards the house, coiling up the hose as she went. Between the wet and the mud, the hose was dirty, which meant that by the time she reached the house, her hands and overalls were muddy as well. She deposited the coil of hose in its place by the cellar steps, stacked the compost bucket with the other empty plastic ones by the porch door, and walked to the truck, fully aware that she was a mess.

Wiping her hands on the wet grass helped a little. "Sorry," she said to the driver as she took the stack of mail and bulky package. Walking back to the house, she glanced at the address on the box. It was from Roman. Kady rolled her eyes and went inside to wash up.

Inside, the farmhouse was the usual jumble of large-family detritus and farming implements. The fragrant smell of stir-fried pork with fish sauce came from the stove, where her mother, a short Vietnamese woman in a long blue apron, was cooking dinner. Kady set the package on the kitchen table, and began to open it. _What had Roman sent now?_

She groaned as she pulled off the last round of bubble wrap from the bulky object inside. It was an Oriental statue, super-gilded and beflowered with purple magnolias – the Chinese good-luck cat with a raised paw.

"Pretty," her mom said. "Chinese."

Kady sighed. "Oriental." Roman was like most Americans, lobbing together Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Filipino, and Vietnamese cultures into one thing: Oriental culture. She'd tried to explain to him that Vietnamese culture was very different from Japanese and Chinese culture but he couldn't seem to grasp the distinction. Nor did he get that she preferred plain American to Chinese kitsch.

She read the card he had scribbled. _Miss you. Hope you can come and visit soon._ She didn't know how to answer that. If she found a job, she couldn't visit. But until she found a job, spending money on pleasure trips didn't seem wise.

"What does the card say?"

"He wants me to come and visit him."

"You should." Her mother tested the pork.

"But I'm still job hunting."

"If you find a job, you won't be able to go. So go now."

"Mom!" Kady exclaimed. "You're so – impractical sometimes. Like Roman."

Her mom chuckled. "Aren't you and Roman dating?"

"Yes. Sort of," Kady set the cat on the table and raised an eyebrow at it. _What exactly am I supposed to_ do _with this thing?_

"You keep saying that," her mom wagged a bamboo spoon at her. "Sort of dating never got anyone anywhere. Either choose or not choose. Date, or don't date."

Kady laughed. "You sound like Yoda."

The problem was, she liked Roman. A lot. And that was illogical. He was a suburban guy. Wouldn't – couldn't farm, didn't have a job, couldn't do anything practical, and expert in nothing except football, video games, martial arts and swordfighting.

She had to confess it was fun to be with Roman. They connected on a very basic level. But was that really enough?

"What is wrong?" her mother prodded.

Kady exhaled. "When it comes to Roman, I just have too many questions about whether or not he's right for me."

"That is fine!" her mother said with a shrug. "Dating is the time for asking questions! Too many people only start to ask questions after the wedding is over!"

Kady pushed back her hair. "So what do you do if you still have questions after the wedding is over?"

"Ignore them," her mother said tranquilly. "After you have leapt off the cliff, it is too late to wonder how high the mountain was."

"That sounds healthy," muttered Kady under her breath but her mother either didn't hear her or pretended not to hear. Kady accepted the bowl of pho soup from her mother, drank it and pondered, giving occasional glances at the smiling ceramic cat. Her mother went outside to yell at Kady's brothers, who were supposed to be weeding the strawberry crop.

What she had to do, Kady resolved, one of these days, was sit down with Roman and have a serious talk about their relationship. What were they going to do now, practically speaking? _I'm graduated, I'm going to get a job, and you're going to do what? Play at college for another year, and then do what? While I wait for you?_ It might be better for them both just to work, study, and go on with life. Neither of their families were wealthy: it would be more practical to focus on making a living. And if after two years, he was ready to get married, and she wasn't dating anyone else – then maybe…

The problem was, she really did like Roman.

Emitting a cry of frustration, she finished the soup, snatched up the cat, and stalked to her room.

She had shared the large bedroom with four sisters, but now they had all moved out. Only Felicity was still single, and she was living in New York and working as a nurse: Anna, Marzia and Philomena were married. But the remnants of their tastes and souvenirs of their pasts were still scattered about on the walls: posters, photos, scrapbooks, stuffed animals. Polish flags, Vietnamese art, collages from protests and slogan signs. Though the variations on themes were unique, the décor was the typical mishmash of teenage life. Kady didn't have the heart to take everything down and start over, even though no one else slept in the double bed with her any longer, and the daybed really was just a couch these days.

 _Maybe I'll be leaving this room soon too._

The thought depressed her, even though her job search was not going well. It seemed the market was flooded with mental health majors: what had seemed like a shoe-in was proving to be scarce. No one was even offering internships. Even with years of volunteer experience at various counseling centers under her belt, no one seemed able to hire her. She'd probably have to move to New York to find any kind of entry-level job. She hated the city.

Given that her life was in such flux, her instinct was to take a step back from her relationship until she figured out where she could find a job, and what to do with her life. It might be easier on Roman too: she knew he still didn't have a job. But how could she tell this to Roman?

Out of habit, she started cleaning her room, the best way to improve her mood. After straightening up her dresser and folding her clothes, she cast about for a space to stash the oversized cat statue. After a few minutes searching, she moved a stack of hats – random straw farm hats and soft felt hats – off the green dresser and slid the cat on its surface. Now the hats didn't fit. She was about to toss them on the floor to deal with later, when something made her put the stack on the cat's head. They fitted perfectly: the cat's head was just the size of the bottom hat. And her baseball cap could dangle from the cat's upraised paw. It looked almost as though she and some decorating maven had gone out to purchase a unique hat stand and come back with the cat. A perfect fit.

Her cell phone rang with a familiar tune: the theme from _Karate Kid_. Roman was calling.

Was this the time for her to break it off with him?

She stared at the singing phone and glanced back half-heartedly at the smiling cat. Roman would ask her about the job search, she would confess her failure and inadequacy, and he would reassure her. He would brainstorm for new strategies, new ways to get a job. No, she didn't have the heart to break up with a guy friend who was supporting her during this uncertain time. But would it be any kinder to do it later?

Growling again, she picked up the phone and answered. She'd thank him for the statue, maybe agree to come down and visit for a weekend. No time like the present. Pun resented.

* * *

So it was one week later, Kady was on the bus to DC. She was taking the bus because her brothers Ken and Toby needed her old truck for their job, and the other spare car had a bad fuel pump and had stopped shifting. Roman had agreed to split the bus ticket with her, since it saved him the trouble of driving to pick her up. Even though she hated to leave the farm work and the job hunt, she probably did need a break. She fell asleep as soon as she got on the bus, and slept until they had nearly reached the beltway.

When she opened her eyes, she stared out the window at the passing scenery in some incredulity. Obviously this had all once been farmland. But now it had become a monotonous pattern of strip mall – housing block – strip mall – housing block. Sometimes the developers had left the trees in. Other times they seemed to have sheared them all down. Either way, a completely artificial carpet of civilization had been dropped over what was once arable land: she could even spot an occasional barn marooned between lots. She felt nauseous. Or maybe that was just the fumes from the hundred thousand shiny compact cars that darted everywhere like oversized bugs.

By the time they reached the bus stop in Northern Virginia, she had counted six Home Depots and ten Bed, Bath and Beyonds, and countless supermarkets and clothing stores. So this was where Roman lived. She was ready to leave.

But there in the massive bus station was Roman, waiting for her as she stumped off the bus with her luggage. As usual, he was dressed in black – black t-shirt and trench coat, jeans, and boots. Black sunglasses, too. He was smiling at her, and holding a huge bunch of long-stemmed red roses.

She sighed: even jobless and short of cash, Roman could be so generous. And so impulsive. Too impulsive. She kissed him, took the roses, and only then noticed that he was still grinning.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

He took her arms and pulled her close.

"We're rich."

"Yes, in God, family, and one another. But that doesn't…"

"No, my family. Is rich."

She stared at him.

"We've come into money. C'mon. I'll tell you how it happened."

Incredulously, she glanced down at the roses.

Roman said significantly, "They were _not_ on sale."

Once she had gotten into the car, she told her about the money. How he had gotten the check. How he'd depositing it, on a lark. How it had actually cleared.

"So now?" She asked still puzzled over the whole thing.

"We have over one million dollars in the bank. And we're still not sure how it happened."

Kady frowned. "But if it's a check – you must know who sent it."

"The Unicorn Foundation. And here's something weird: it closed its doors two days after our transaction went through. It's listed as a place that holds contests, but none of us remember entering any sweepstakes. The only thing Mom can think of is that it might have been one of those things where you're automatically entered into a drawing when you sign up for a service."

Kady was still trying to take this in, and a feeling was growing inside her. "I don't like this," she murmured. "You're right: it's weird. You should…"

Roman shot her a look. "I know what you're thinking, Kat. I'd like to do some research, find out more, but the odd thing is, Dad doesn't want me to. Plus he doesn't want us to tell anyone about the money until he can figure out where it came from. I had to promise him up and down that you were one of those inscrutable Asian types who would never breathe a word to anyone."

Asian types. Kady sighed again. "And of course, your Dad agreed."

"You know I've told you how much he loves anything from Asia. I know he'll love you, too."

She shifted a bit nervously, having remembered again that she was meeting Roman's family for the first time. A significant relationship moment. A sign that things were 'serious'. Again, she felt she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "I hope I'm going to be more than just your trophy Asian girlfriend."

"Oh, absolutely, you are." Roman said with a cheeky grin. "But I've always liked trophies. They tell me that I've won big." He pulled to a stop at a red light, leaned over, and kissed her.

Why did his corny romance always give her goose bumps? "Nowadays everyone gets trophies, even if they didn't do a thing." She murmured when they broke off the kiss.

"The analogy holds," he said with a small smile. "I didn't do a thing to deserve you, did I?"

Groaning, she pulled away from him. "The light's green."

He obligingly turned his attention to driving but kept talking. "Obviously, Dad doesn't want us to spend the money. Unfortunately my brothers were with me when I went to deposit the check, and we've had to threaten them with Chinese water torture to keep them from talking. But that hasn't stopped them from begging us to upgrade our video game systems, get new computers, cool cars…"

"Probably good not to rush into anything." She said, glancing out the window.

"Exactly. Though I can't help looking at the new Nissan Civics." He heaved a sigh. "Mom's been trying to persuade him to use some of the money, but he doesn't want us to touch a cent."

"What is he waiting for?"

"Federal agents to show up on our doorstep? The IRS? Who knows? Anyhow," he glanced over at Kady. "I'm so glad you're here. You couldn't have picked a better time to visit. It's very interesting at home just now."

 **I'm glad that a lot of you liked the first chapter :) Here's the next installment, enjoy!**

 **As always, if you have the time, please read and review.**


End file.
